fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
All-Star Heroes
All-Star Heroes, or All-Star Heroes I, is a 2-D RPG game rated E+10 for Everyone 10 and up. The game contains characters from Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and other series. It is available for the DS and PC. This game was created by JetStreak and EEA Inc. is helping with the storyline. NOTE: Anybody got any ideas for bosses or helpers, put them in. Also, if you have bosses and/or helpers to post, get some images to post as well. I am also willing to have people help me with this story. If have any chapters or characters that you want to add in my series, go here. Thank you. Gameplay The objective of the game is to get the special keys, known as the eight sacred Gate Keys, to the final stage (duh!) from other worlds and defeat the bosses, as usual. But there will be unpredictable enemies known as Clonosites that will have a similar objective. Story Prologue Mario and Luigi arrive in the town known as Transville after receiving a letter from Princess Peach about a village sending reports of monsters kidnapping the villagers for some unknown reason, so she requested that they would come and meet up with her to see what was really going on. As soon as they arrive at the train station, they notice that a small boy in a green tunic was defending a group of Toad kids from two robots covered in red ooze lead by a large blob of ooze shaped like a humanoid. This then starts the first mini-boss battle, as Mario and Luigi fight the leader of the two oozing robots who calls himself Captain CS-0213. After they defeat him, CS-0213 then calls for reinforcements, where it seems that the Bros. games are over, but when the robots were about to attack, they exploded. The Marios then turn around to find out that it was the boy in green who was throwing bombs to clear a path for them to escape. After they get away from the enemies, the Toad kids thank Mario and Luigi and the boy in green, whom they address as Toon Link. Toon Link then joins the Mario Bros. to help them with their situation of the village monsters. So, they decide to meet up with Peach, who was waiting at the town square, where Mario and Luigi introduce Toon Link to her. After two introduce each other, Peach then tells them that she has found some information about the monsters that they look like humanoid globs of living, red ooze. Surprised by what they just heard, Toon Link tells her that they were attacked by a humanoid glob of red ooze named CS-0213, and that they were after the group of Toad kids. Shocked by this, Peach asks if they could show her the location of where they were. The team then leads Peach to the train station where they first fought the creatures and as soon as they get there, they run into their old friend, Professor E. Gadd, who had just taken a sample of the red ooze from the creatures. He then explains to the princess and team that the ooze contains small traces of DNA, but he cannot determine if it is really the lifeform's DNA. It was then that Peach realized that she forgot that the village was going to celebrate the crowned jewels of the town, the Transgates. The Transgates were said to contain the power to teleport people to any place at any world at any time. So the Mario Bros., Peach, E. Gadd, and Toon Link went to the village's city hall to meet the mayor, Transador, who was delighted to have superstars as guests of honor for their Ceremony of Transwarpation. Later that night, all the people of Transville gathered at the town square for the ceremony, with Mario, Luigi and Peach being the guests of honor. After a few shows and a little bit of food, the mayor then calls in the sage of the town to chant for good luck. The Bros. and princess were about to follow them, when suddenly a giant mechanical hand lashes out, grabbed Peach and pulled her into the sky. The Marios and Toon Link were about to go and rescue her, when more of the mysterious blobs of red ooze appeared to slow them down. After a battles with the lifeforms, they run to the Transgate Shrine, where Peach was pulled into one of the gates. Unable to open it, the bros. went for help. Toon Link told the Marios that it was safer to go and get help somewhere else. They were about to leave when a huge dark figure jumped off the roof of a building. Before anyone could see who it was, Mario, Luigi, and Toon Link, were shot into the distance by a cannonball. Chapter 1 After Mario, Luigi, and Toon Link explored a little, they found themselves in Sonic the Hedgehog's world. Sonic runs by, knocking all three of them backwards. Toon Link thought it was on purpose and chased Sonic, leaving the bros. behind. Mario and Luigi decided to follow Toon Link. When they found him, he had cornered Sonic and was about to slash him with his sword. Mario and Luigi told Toon Link to calm down. Mario and Luigi said that they had played with Sonic before and that he was a friend. Sonic told them that he was on a mission to stop his foe, Dr. Eggman. The Marios and Toon Link followed Sonic to his hide out where Knuckles and Tails were planning how to defeat Eggman. Mario, Luigi, and Toon Link made a deal with Sonic, if they helped stop Dr. Eggman, Sonic and his friends would help save Princess Peach. Meanwhile, Princess Peach found a small place to escape from the gate. Peach found the blobs and battled them. After they were defeated, Peach saw the dark figure again. It was Spider-Man! But why was he against the Mario Bros. and Toon Link wondered Peach. After Fake Spider-Man was defeated, it was revealed that it was Spider-Man, controlled by a villain. Peach asked Spider-Man who was controlling him but he couldn't remember. Peach and Spider-Man became a team and defeated more of the mysterious ooze. Spider-Man said that the boss was the one that sent out the ooze to attack Transville. Peach and Spider-Man were able to save E. Gadd from the ooze and escape from Transville. Then Spider-Man found the fortress of the Green Goblin, one of his main enemies. Green Goblin was with Dr. Eggman and they teamed up for a battle. Just then, Mario, Luigi, Toon Link, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails arrived. They had found Dr. Eggman. Sonic and Spider-Man teamed up against their enemies and won. Mario, Luigi, and Peach went back to Mushroom Kingdom to see if everything was okay there and Toon Link, Spider-Man, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails decided to look for the one who made the red ooze attack Transville. In Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, and Peach found that Mushroom Kingdom was just as bad as Transville. Mario and Luigi knew that they could not just flee, they had to save their home town. Just then, Peach saw Daisy in the hands of one of the red ooze creatures. After saving Daisy, she revealed that the red ooze was a Clonosite and they were sent to take over the world by their queen. Then Daisy gave a key to the Mario Bros. It was a sacred Gate Key that could open one of the eight gates with that was not too far from Mushroom Kingdom. Peach and Daisy stayed in Mushroom Kingdom to protect the villagers and Mario and Luigi set off to find the first gate. After finding it and opening it, they found themselves in the Sinnoh Pokémon Region. Chapter 2 Upon arriving in the Sinnoh region, the Mario Bros. find themselves at a lake somewhere. Not having any knowledge of their current location, Mario decides that they should search for civilization. A little while later, they come across Sandgem Town, but as they entered they noticed that the town was in a panic and they soon found out why. The people were saying that their "Professor" was kidnapped by men in space suits and they ask the Bros. for help. Thinking that this professor might know something about the Clonosites, Mario decides that they should rescue him. They then leave town to find the "Professor" and his kidnappers. On their way, Luigi hears something that seemed like that someone, or something, is watching them. As they keep walking, Luigi hears it again, only this time it's a lot closer. Mario hears it as well and turns around to search for the source when suddenly something big leaps out of the bushes. It wasn't a Clonosite, it was a wild Pokémon known as Lickilicky! Unarmed, the Mario Bros. fled. Just then, a Pokémon Trainer named Leaf jumped out of the bushes too. She attacked the Lickilicky with her Squirtle and saved the Mario Bros. After a mini-boss battle, knowing that it was outnumbered, the wild Lickilicky fled. After that, the Bros. asked if Leaf was the "Professor". Leaf then said that she wasn't the "Professor" and stated that they were probably referring to Prof. Rowan and asked if something happened to him. The Marios then explained about the situation. Leaf then asked if she could join them to help and the Bros. said that she could. So they continue their mission after that, and they enter a city the locals call Jubilife City, the Bros. and Leaf ask around if they've seen Prof. Rowan. After asking a few more people, one of them tells the team that he saw Prof. Rowan with men in space suits walking into a building known as the Global Trade Station. So the team arrives at the station, but they soon find out that they are outnumbered by hundreds of Galactic Grunts. The team then tries to think of a plan when Mario notices an air vent at the side of the station. So they sneak past the guards and quickly climb into the air duct. After climbing though, they ended up in a different room, the prison room. There was the Professor as well as Boo known as McBoo and Henry the Moose. Leaf used her Pokémon to free the prisoner. Just then, they notice that a Galactic Grunt had also been though the vent and had locked it. The heroes were stuck. McBoo turned invisible and went through the walls to find a key to unlock another door. Then the Henry the Moose found a trap door that the Mario Bros. and Leaf climbed down. They were in the basement. When McBoo got back with the key, he noticed the heroes were gone. Not knowing what had happened, McBoo decided to look for them when a dark figure stood in the doorway, which said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" which frightened McBoo. The figure then asked, "Tell me, where have your friends gone?" Meanwhile, the rest of the team, along with Prof. Rowan, walk through a path that led to one of the trading rooms. "Good work for rescuing me and finding a way out of that stuffy prison, but Team Galactic has taken all of my research papers, although I haven't the foggiest idea why they would want my papers," Prof. Rowan exclaimed. The team then decided to stop Team Galactic's plans on whatever it was they were working on. After fighting a few Galactic Grunts, they were about to reach the elevator when a member of Team Galactic with red hair came out of it. She then said, "My name is Mars. Cyrus sent me to take care of you pests." A sub-boss fight then began and eventually, Mars was defeated. "This isn't over yet," Mars said in exhaust, "You have to get by my fellow commanders before you fight with Cyrus." Then she quickly escaped from the heroes. Deciding to end this, the heroes journeyed deeper into the Global Trade Station's basement. Chapter 3 As they continued their search for the one responsible for the Clonosite attack on Transville, Toon Link, Sonic, Spider-Man, Tails, and Knuckles ended up in a valley known as the Valley of Shadows. The Valley of Shadows was famous for its legend that stated that a group of hikers once travelled through the valley to return to their village, but no one ever saw them again. Unmoved by this legend, the heroes enter the valley to begin their search for answers about the clonosites. As they battled monsters that inhabited the area, they come across a cave that was guarded by Darth Vader So Mario and Lugi Went To a Telephone Box and Phoned up Yoda and Luke Skywalker and Bobba Fett and Jango Fett and Han Solo. After That They All Came and Tried to Defeat Darth Vader but they could not so they ran away from Darth Vader . Characters Playable Mario Image:120px-MPDSMario.jpg|Mario Image:215px-LuigipartyDS.png|Luigi Image:PeachPlayer.PNG|Peach Image:GIANT_BOWSER.jpg|Bowser Image:Wario.png|Wario Image:250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi Image:DKKong.jpg|Donkey Kong Image:DaisyHockey.PNG|Daisy Image:250px-YoshiMP8a.png|Yoshi File:geno.JPG|Geno Sonic Image:MaSatOG_-_Sonic.jpg|Sonic Image:Shadow-large.png|Shadow Image:Silver.png|Silver Image:TailsSlugger.png|Tails Image:Knuckles2006.png|Knuckles Image:Unleashedamy.png|Amy Rose MegaMan Image:Omega.jpg|MegaMan Image:Zero_-_Standing.jpg|Zero Image:HarpNote.jpg|Harp Note Final Fantasy File:KH-Cloud_journal_entry-CG.jpg|Cloud Strife File:337px-KH-Aerith.jpg|Aerith Gainsborough Kirby Image:Kirby.jpg|Kirby Image:Meta Knight Kirby.png|Meta Knight Image:KingDedede.png|King Dedede Pokemon Image:Trainergirl.jpg|Leaf File:Pokemon Trainer.jpg|Red Image:Pikachu.JPG|Pikachu Image:Lickilicky.png|Lickilicky File:Deoxys1.jpg|Deoxys Star Fox Image:Fox_McCloud.jpg|Fox McCloud Image:FalcoBrawl.jpg|Falco Lombardi Zelda Image:Link.jpg|Link Image:BrawlToonLink.jpg|Toon Link Image:Sheik.jpg|Sheik Metroid Image:Samus.jpg|Samus Other Image:Ironman.jpg|Iron Man Image:Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man Image:Naruto.jpg|Naruto Image:Starfy.jpg|Starfy Image:Billyhatcher.gif|Billy Hatcher Image:Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki File:ROB01.jpg|R.O.B. Fan Made Characters Image:314_3D.png|3.14 Image:Boomer_K.jpg|Boomer K Image:Henry-In-3D.png|Henry the Moose File:MQMBoo.png|McBoo Image:KHOH Orok.png|Orok File:Metallix-117.png|Metallix-117 Image:steve.gif|"Steve" Special Characters File:Super sonic.png|Super Sonic File:MegaMan TribeKing.jpg|Megaman Tribe King Non-Playable Helpers BarryPt.png|Pearl Image:039Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff Image:E_Gadd.jpg|E. Gadd Image:NiGHTs.jpg|NiGHTS Image:Diddy Kong Card.jpg|Diddy Kong Image:575px-Yellow_Star.jpg|Starlow Image:RedToad.png|Toad Image:Princess_Zelda.jpg|Zelda Image:Ciel.jpg|Ciel Image:250px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo Image:Sailor Moon.png|Sailor Moon Bosses Image:Starscream.jpg|Starscream Image:Waspinator.jpg|Waspinator Image:DRYBONESBOWSER.PNG|Dry Bowser Image:Giratina.jpeg|Giratina Image:250px-GeneralScales.jpg|General Scales Image:Fake_Spider-Man.jpg|Fake Spider-Man Image:Green_Goblin.jpg|Green Goblin File:KingofBoos.PNG|King Boo Image:Metal_sonic_4.png|Metal Sonic File:Gemini Spark.jpg|Gemini Spark Image:DimentioPose.jpg|Dimentio Image:Shadowmario.jpg|Shadow Mario Image:BowserJr.SMG.png|Bowser Jr. Image:PeteySluggers.png|Petey Piranha Image:Ganondorf.jpg|Ganondorf Image:Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Hollow Ichigo Image:JrTroopaPM.png|Jr. Troopa Image:Hylanvaati.png|Vaati Image:Cyrus.png|Cyrus Image:Unleashed_eggman.png|Dr. Eggman Image:RidleySSBB.jpg|Ridley Image:Question_mark.gif|Clonosite Queen Image:255px-Sylus.jpg|Sylux File:Sephiroth_in_KH.jpg|Sephiroth Artwork Gameplay Pics See also *All-Star Heroes II: Nazo Unleashed *All-Star Heroes III: Dawning of Darkness *All-Star Heroes IV: Revenge of the Clonosites *All-Star Heroes V: Search for the Lost Trivia *There have been rumors of the All-Star Heroes series becoming 3D games because of an Xbox 360 community game called Kodu Game Lab. More info on the link. Category:Fan Games Category:2D Games Category:All-Star Heroes (series) Category:Crossovers Category:JS Games Inc. Category:3D Games Category:Stubs Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Role-Playing Games